Gut feeling
by pen's outburst
Summary: When Yamamoto's gut told him that his comrades are finding something, he promised himself that he would find it. Happy Birthday Yamamoto Takeshi!


**AN: ** This is a rushed work but I still did my best so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR!

* * *

It was a normal sunny day at the city of Namimo-

***Bang!***

"**GYAAAAA!"**

*sweat drop*

Yup! Normal day indeed!

The morning of the Namimori has never been uneventful ever since the Sawada family has hired a toddler-_baby-_ as their son's home tutor. Weird as it may sound, years of being neighbors with the said family taught them not to ask. What can they say? Experience is the best teacher and indeed, experience has thought them to just leave the family on their own and their lives shall be prolonged.

Inside the Sawada residence, a spiky brunette boy was currently sprawled on his bedroom floor, sporting a new ugly bruise on his head, another addition to the many more that he has received from his sadist of a tutor but it is no wonder when your tutor is one of the best mafia, not only in Italy, the mafia capital, but in the whole world.

"What did you do that for! Reborn!" they have been spending their time talking about the recent changes in Tsuna's guardians when reborn suddenly raise the topics of the former's birthday. Tsuna, being no-good as he is, totally forgot to ask his guardian's birthday even if they have been together for a lot of battles in just over a year, which result to him to be in his current predicament.

"You're getting good Dame-Tsuna. You even survive my knock-out bullet"

Tsuna sweat drop._ So that's why I'm feeling faint_ "That is not what I'm talking about!"

"A good boss should know all about his subordinate, even if it is measly information of birthdays" he said while petting leon.

"Then I'll just ask them tomorrow. Geez! you're making such a bi-"

***BANG!***

A second explosion was heard. A few passing people sigh before increasing their pace and acting like nothing had happen.

"_Now _what was that for!"

Reborn only look at Tsuna before firing another bullet at the poor brunette, only this time the young boss didn't get up.

"I take my words back. We'll go training after you wake up"

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi is an 'intuition guy'. He follows whatever his intuition thinks was right and so far, it has kept him alive. So when intuition told him that his comrades are hiding something from,he promised himself that he will know it no matter what. His meeting with the storm guardian first arouse his suspicion.

_*__**flashback**__*_

"_Ossu!" he greeted when he saw Gokudera coming from to the intersection. The silver haired lad only gave him a nod before ignoring him again._

_-silence-_

"_Where's Tsuna? You usually fetch him from their house right?"_

_Gokudera stiffen for a second but it didn't escape Yamamoto's sharp eyes. He wasn't the school's baseball ace for nothing_

"_H-He's mother that he said he has something to do before going to school"_

_Yamamoto could feel that his friend wasn't lying but the infamous Gokudera Hayato _just _do not stutter_

_*_**end of flash back**_*_

When they arrived at school, they quickly separate ways. Gokudera went straight to their classroom while Yamamoto went to the baseball clubroom for a brief meeting. But along the way, he met the Sasagawa siblings.

***flashback***

"_Ohayo Yamamoto-kun" Sasagawa Kyoko said, smiling cheerfully at the raven haired lad. But somehow, Yamamoto can't erase the feeling that her smile is giving of a '_i-know-something-you-don't' _vibes._

"_Ohayo Sasagawa-san, Sasagawa-sempai"_

"_OH! Yamamoto! Why didn't-ompff!" the boxing club's sentence was cut off when his sister's little hand cover his mouth, also cutting off her brother's oxygen supply._

_Yamamoto raise a brow "didn't tell what sempai?"_

"_Ahahaha! Don't mind it Yamamoto-kun! My brother has been sprouting nonsense since he woke up!" the younger Sasagawa laughed awkwardly before dragging her brother away_

_From a distance, Yamamoto can hear the sibling's voices_

"_ONII-CHAN!"_

"_HAHA! Sorry Kyoko!"_

_Sighing, Yamamoto proceeded to their club room._

_*__**End of flash back**__*_

Yamamoto's suspicion only got bigger when he saw Mukoro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro on top of two lamp post before vanishing in thin air but not before the mist guardian gave him an informal salute and a nod from the small girl. And after that, _the _Hibari Kyoya just give him a smirk before leaving him in his thoughts, wondering why the discipline committee head did not much less threaten to bite him to death for being late to class.

Yamamoto sigh. It was already after dismissal and he was watching the students leave the school one by one with their friends from the rooftop. Yamamoto sigh again for the nth time that day, _speaking of friends..._ after the weird behavior of his friends, they suddenly vanished after the bell had rung, even Tsuna did not attend school.

Just as he was about to leave, a familiar big black ball of hair jump on his leg, tears and snot alike seeping on his pants.

"Lambo? What are you doing here? And why are you crying?"

Lambo grumbled, his face still buried in the rain guardian's right leg

"Lambo!" a squeaky female voice said "Get of Yamamoto-san and talk properly"

_I-pin too?_

"What are you two doing here I-pin?"

"Tsuna... Tsuna!" Lambo suddenly exclaimed

"What happened to Tsuna?" he said, shaking off the crying five year old in a cow suit

_Maybe this is the reason why I've been feeling weird today._ _Hang in there Tsuna!_

"There is no time to explain!" I-pin suddenly said. She was already at the door "You'll know when you get there!" she said in an urgent tone then, together, they run to where ever Tsuna is.

* * *

"EH? THIS is where Tsuna is?" Yamamoto said while pointing at where the two children had led him: his family's sushi shop.

I-pin and Lambo both have a serious look in their faces and gave Yamamoto a nod without sparing him a glance.

His gut was telling him that that he there wasn't a hostile presence nearby but the two stubborn kids told him to be armed which led him to his current position. Two hands gripping his baseball bat, since his shigure kintoki is at his room at the moment, I-pin and Lambo are holding the ends of the shogi door of their shop, ready to open it at the signal.

"we're gonna open it at the count of three, Yamamoto-san" I-pin said.

"I'm counting on you then" he said smiling at the determined faces of the five year olds.

"GYAHAHA! JUST LEAVE IT TO LAMBO-SAMA!"

"Quiet lambo!"

*sweat drop* _they'll be dead before they open the door._

"one"

Yamamoto tightened his grip on his bat.

"two"

His eyes narrowed at the possible ways that the enemy would attack.

"Three!"

*whizz!*

*poink!*

*thud*

*thud*

*thud*

*thud-falls*

*pop*

*pop*

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Yamamoto was dumbstruck, when the shogi door was opened, he quickly sees a round outline coming to his direction in a fast speed, and he, being a baseball player, acted on reflex and he quickly hit it with his bat. A series of the ball jumping around the walls inside the darkened room was heard and after awhile the ball hit the switch and the next thing he knew, she was being showered with confetti's and a large 'happy birthday' banner was hanging from their shop's ceiling

"ummm... don't you like it Yamamoto-kun? Don't worry! We'll help out with the mess later!" a nervous Tsuna said. His rain guardian has been so quiet for a while that he's starting to think that they possibly enrage the birthday boy.

"oi! Don't you dare say no! judaime has-" Gokudera was all ready to defend his beloved boss when Yamamoto snapped out of his trance and started to let out a heartfelt laugh.

"NONONONO! I was just...well how can I say this..." he started, his right hand scratching the back of his head in embarrassment "um... thanks for the bother... I guess...haha! I was fooled by all ne? I even forgot my own birthday!" the he started to laugh then soon _almost _everyone joined his laughter.

* * *

It was his greatest birthday. Yamamoto concluded. Everyone was there. His father, Tsuna's mom and dad, Tsuna, Reborn, Sasagawa sibling, Gokudera, Bianchi (who made her a cake which he politely refuses), Lambo and I-pin, Fuuta, Basil, and even the varia and shimon family, Even Chrome and Mukuro and Hibari (who stayed at the opposite corners of the room) that it makes Yamamoto wonder how they all manage to squish in their small shop.

"Thank you Tsuna" he said when all the day's mess had been cleaned up

Tsuna just brush off his thanks with an awkward laugh "Don't mention it Yamamoto! It was also my way of saying thanks anyway"

"You've been a guardian that had exceeded my expectations Yamamoto" reborn said to the birthday boy "I didn't regret choosing you. So here" The young lad expertly caught a small round tube and then look at the kid that's now setting himself comfortable on Tsuna's shoulder.

"it's a cream created in leon's body. You can clean your shigure kintoki with that. Consider it as a gift from the whole Vongola famiglia."

* * *

"Yamamoto's birthday party was a success eh?" Tsuna said while looking at the orange colored sky. They are already on their way home.

"Yes it is" Reborn agreed "so why don't you go and start planning for Hibari's party too?"

"EHHHHHHH?"

* * *

Happy Birthday Yamamoto! Sorry if the story is sucky and has many grammatical errors and wrong spellings. I just rushed it last night so I can upload it today. So anyway! Lemme hear your thoughts! R&R please and even though I know it sucks, no flaming please! But constructive criticisms are always welcome!

4/24/12


End file.
